Yukimura Turns Into A Chibi!
by Kurayami-9
Summary: An accident occured in the tennis clubroom that had Yukimura Seiichi change from a Child of God into a 'CHIBI'. How could that happen! Poor Sanada has to deal with doll matters and has to stay SANE as the chibi!Yukimura works to regain his original form back. SHOUNEN-AI. Lots of fluffiness and cute moments. Humor and Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: You know this, please don't let me go through it again.

**Summary**: An accident occurs in the tennis clubroom that had Yukimura Seiichi, change from a Child of God into a 'CHIBI'. How could that happen?! Poor Sanada has to deal with doll matters and has to stay SANE as the chibi!Yukimura works to regain his original form back. Shounen-ai. Lots of fluffiness and cute moments. Humor and Friendship.

**Notes**: I have no time! I'll write them later! Sorry!

Just please review before closing the page or clicking 'back'! Pleeeaaase?

**Genre**s: Friendship, Shounen-ai, Humor, Supernatural.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

….

Sanada Gen'emon looked up at his grandson's room's window with furrowed eyebrows before shrugging and returning back to tending to the garden.

….

Meanwhile, in the room upstairs, Sanada was staring wide eyed, mouth falling open, at a small thing lying on the floor of his room just before his desk.

Oh, and, he had his back glued to the door from the whole surge of shock that had passed him.

He had just opened his bag when that.. thing fell from it, hitting the ground with a strange squeaky noise, and he froze before having that startled reaction. Why, you would ask? The answer is just below.

Sanada Genichirou slowly closed his mouth and stood back upright, and carefully moved to that thing's side. He kneeled on the floor beside it and for a while wondered if he was dreaming, because of several reasons:

1- The thing looked like a plush toy, and Sanada NEVER in his life owned a plush toy.

2- The supposedly 'plush toy' was a miniature figure of a human, which was reeeeeaaaally weird.

3- It wasn't any human figure; it was none other than his best friend of a long term, tennis team captain and the person he respected, Yukimura Seiichi.

4- The doll was an exact replica of the blue-haired boy, with blue wavy hair, a green headband on its forehead, and even the tennis jersey was the same!

_'Okay, calm down, Genichirou. There's no need to panic..'_ his mind supplied helpfully as he carefully carried the doll and brought it up to his desk's surface and rubbed the back of his head. It didn't help that their buchou had disappeared near the end of their evening practice that he had to bring over the boy's bags with him because they couldn't find him.

So, he just sat there, waiting for something to happen and make this easier on him.

Moments later, the little Yukimura-doll let out a soft groan and the eyelids fluttered to reveal big, innocent, blue eyes, followed up with a small hand going up to stroke the doll's forehead.

Sanada was doing his best not to bolt out of the room screaming.

His mind was processing a couple of thoughts in the moment, going like- _'SINCE WHEN DID DOLLS MOVE AND OPEN EYES NATURALLY LIKE THAT OR STROKED THEIR OWN SKIN, BUT LEAVING THAT ASIDE SINCE WHEN DID THEY MOVE AT ALL?!'_

Things only went worse when the doll lifted its upper body and slowly stood up regaining balance on its feet on the desk then looked at him with those big curious eyes.

At that, Sanada thought he was witnessing some of those witches' thing being done in front of him, or maybe it was a curse. Without realizing that he knocked down the chair he was sitting at, the black-haired teen tumbled to the floor, body visibly shaking and eyes dilating nervously as he backed away in the direction of the door.

The little doll opened its mouth and called softly in the same voice he had known, or just a couple of pitches softer, "Genichirou? What's wrong?"

Sanada felt that his soul would leave his body from this incident and he was tempted to just go to the temple and apologize for every person he had Tarundoru!slapped or hurt before. _'AND SINCE WHEN DID DOLLS HAD TONGUES AND MOUTHS TO TALK?!'_

The doll of five inches height tilted its head cutely to the side as it watched the color drain from the teen's face as he backed away further. It blinked and looked around wondering why everything looked so big, only to discover why when its big blue eyes landed on a photo frame that reflected its shape in a certain angle.

The Yukimura-like doll lifted its little palms and touched all over its face and body slowly, eyes widening even more that they are already.

Suddenly-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

When he heard the scream, Sanada couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed with the doll.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**A/N:** I just soooooo love this!

I'll explain everything in the second chapter, I just hope you'd like this.

Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I'm not creative enough to create something as magnificent as PoT.

**Summary**: An accident occurs in the tennis clubroom that had Yukimura Seiichi, change from a Child of God into a 'CHIBI'. How could that happen?! Poor Sanada has to deal with doll matters and has to stay SANE as the chibi!Yukimura works to regain his original form back. Shounen-ai. Lots of fluffiness and cute moments. Humor and Friendship.

**Notes**: Last chapter was so short, I know, but it was because I was supposed to go to sleep, but the plot was leaving me restless so I couldn't not write it. Besides, I had to study for my final exam, so yeah. But I'm glad to know that you loved it, and I promise you to make it full of cuteness. Already a lot of parts of it are playing in my head but they aren't irritating me like the first chapter so I can wait for them.

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it, and please, let me know your opinion.

I'm writing this while seeing it all in my head happening. If you do that, I'm sure you'll know how cute it looks, so please, indulge me and imagine everything that is happening.

Go ahead!

**Genre**s: Friendship, Shounen-ai, Humor, Supernatural.

* * *

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

….

"Genichirou, that's a lot of screaming you have there.." Sanada Gen'emon muttered to himself as he looked up yet again at his grandson's window.

He shook his head softly with a slight frown and continued to watch the koi fish while feeding them slightly.

….

Sanada was scared to the degree of reaching the verge of crying, because it started with him finding a doll looking awfully like his missing buchou in his bag which he carried back from school, and then witnessing the doll move, open eyes, speak, and heck even scream, and JUST WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?! His mind was hyperventilating.

"P-please, Kami-sama! Have mercy on me!" he cried desperately to the skies upwards, holding back his grief.

The little doll's eyes were dilating from the shock as its vision was still on its reflection on the glass frame. It looked down at its hands and slowly, took a deep breath, let it out and slapped itself.

It hurt..

Then..

This wasn't a dream..? This was him..?

The Yukimura-doll could feel tears filling its eyes and gathering on the corner of its long eyelashes as its small hands rose to cover its small mouth. It swallowed back a sniffle before noting what was happening and shaking its head hard. It wasn't crying anymore, but the mess on the other end of the room had to end.

"Genichirou!" The Yukimura-doll yelled, and saw how clearly Sanada's body trembled before the teen yelled back a scared response and in seconds was beside him.

"Get me a mirror." It ordered and was partly pleased as Sanada scrambled to his feet to follow and came back with a mirror placing it with shaking hands on the desk.

"Genichirou!" it called again when the other teen was about to step back.

"H-hai!"

"Get down here." A small finger pointed to the ground and looked hard at Sanada until his head was on the same level as it. In a swift motion, the Yukimura-doll pulled back its hand and slapped Sanada's cheek hard enough to render him shocked that he stopped screaming and stuttering.

"Stop fretting over it like this!" He yelled at the other teen with hands on his hips angrily (or as angrily as a cute chibi with big cute eyes can be).

"Hai.." though it worked with the fuku-buchou..

Both of them looked at each other, inhaled and exhaled, then the Yukimura-doll pinched the bridge of its nose softly and groaned slightly, and it looked so-Yukimura-ish for Sanada that he couldn't help but narrow his eyes and look closely at the small face. "Y-Yukimura..? Is that you..?"

The doll looked up at him with something akin to sadness in its eyes. "That's what I think I am, Genichirou.."

"But.. how did this happen?" strange how after only one slap Sanada turned back normal and started saying coherent sentences.

"The last thing I remember is.. a strange liquid.. falling on me.." The Yukimura-doll trailed off and everything clicked in place. "That's it! The thing that fell on me must be why I became like this! If only I know what that thing is.."

"Wait, how did it fall on you from the first place?" it wasn't making sense. Yukimura was a careful boy, how could something like that happen?

Hesitatingly, Yukimura-doll confessed, ".. In the clubroom, I was searching for something and.. when I searched on top of the lockers, it was in a cup and I accidentally knocked it down and it fell on me." It looked upwards then with a finger under its chin, "I remember I tumbled backwards and fell, but then I blacked out, and that's all."

"That's why you were in my bag." Sanada nodded understandingly. "But wait,"

"Huh?" there it was again, the cute tilt of the head.

"Prove to me that you're the real Yukimura Seiichi."

The small lips stretched into something close to a smirk than an adorable smile as it motioned for the teen to come closer and whispered in his ear. "Remember in fourth grade.." mumble, mumble, mumble.. and slowly, Sanada's ears and cheeks turned red..

"Okay, fine! Stop! You _are_ Yukimura!" he shrieked.

"Fufufu~"

(From here on, Yukimura-doll will be referred to as 'he', not 'it')

So, the doll turned out to be the real Yukimura, and Sanada didn't know if he should be happy to have found his missing buchou or shocked to know about what happened. He returned back to focus on the mini-buchou when he noticed that he was sniffing at his clothes before looking back at him with an adorable disgusted face. "Eeeew.. I need a bath.."

The stoic fuku-buchou had to admit that all of this was cute, even if it was somewhat near impossible.. it happened anyway, so it's not completely impossible.

"Come on. I'll take you to the-.." he stopped midsentence. This Yukimura might drown in the bathtub, so where should Sanada give him space to bathe? A basin? Or maybe.. a deep bowl? The thought was so funny that the black-haired boy had to repress his snort.

"Wait here." He said and went out of his room.

Minutes later, the teen came with a plastic bowl in hand that was even bigger than chibi-Yukimura by much but would do. It would serve as a tub for him.

Looking at the chibi on his desk, he carried him swiftly and placed him in the bowl –since it was easier to move like that- and went in search of a small towel in his room then entered the bathroom with the items in hand. Chibi Yukimura had his head out of one side of the bowl and was looking everywhere during the short walk between rooms. Everything looked so different like this and so huge.

Sanada closed the door to the bathroom and paused. What now? How would the chibi bathe himself? The soap bar was as big as Yukimura, and the shampoo bottle itself towered over him by two inches or three. The black-haired teen sighed, picked up chibi Yukimura placing him on the space beside the sink, then placed the bowl in the bathtub so as to not cause a mess with the mini tub.

"Undress, Yukimura." There wasn't any shyness between them; after all, they saw each other naked since they were kids. So, he said that and rolled up his sleeves to start working on adjusting the water temperature and fill the mini tub. A few whimpers caught his attention and he turned around, "Yukimura?"

Chibi Yukimura was trying to remove his jersey after discarding his jacket and headband but he was stuck; balanced on one leg as he tried to lift it off his head but to no avail. Poor chibi Yukimura lost that balance and fell with a squeak then a huff. Why did chibis have to have big heads?! Aside from the fact that his jersey was annoying, most of his weight was in his head now and he still hadn't remembered that yet!

Sanada fought the urge to facepalm and laugh to get up to his chibi friend.

"I can't take it off!" the chibi complained.

"Here, I'll help you." Sanada offered, and Yukimura stood up again, lifted his arms high and let Sanada pull the annoying piece of cloth off him. Sanada didn't count on the jersey's collar to be that small, and the result was Yukimura being lifted off the surface he was standing on, before the cloth was removed with a 'plop' sound.

The rest of his clothes were removed quite easily compared to his jersey, and soon, he was in Sanada's palm moved to his mini tub to take his bath.

Sanada helped him by putting a drop of shampoo on his hair then by changing the water for the bluenet wash up. And when he was done, the teen left him a bit to grab the towel so he can help him get dry. Chibi Yukimura was so easy to be moved like this, and it felt as Sanada was holding a little cat as he brought him to the side of the sink.

Chibi Yukimura wrapped himself with the towel as he dried his small body then made a cocoon of it and sat in his place, "Sanada.." he called hesitantly, ".. there is nothing I can wear.." he looked up at his best friend with a sad look.

"Then, just wait for a bit and I'll wash your clothes and dry them." And at that, the big blue eyes brightened and the head nodded happily.

So, Sanada got to work and started washing the small pieces of clothing with shampoo (well, it was the best choice he had, and his mother's smelt of fruits, It would all suit the chibi buchou more, no?) as Yukimura watched him from his place in his cocoon of a towel.

"What if this goes on and I can't go back to my normal.. size? What shall I do, Genichirou?" Yukimura's eyes shone as he looked really sad, "I can't play tennis, nor can I go to school. I can't even go home!" and a small sniffle escaped him that made Sanada's heart melt. This chibi Yukimura was even more emotional than the old Yukimura.

Sanada finished washing the last garment and set them aside then kneeled down on the floor so he could see him at eye level, "Don't worry, Yukimura. You'll get back normal in no time. We just have to ask the team tomorrow about the substance that was on the lockers."

Yukimura seemed to relax a bit after the answer since his head nodded slightly. Unexpectedly, his eyes shone adorably as he asked his best friend, "Tell me the truth, how do I look like this?"

Sanada unconsciously smiled as he brought his finger to the chibi's face and touched it to where a nose was supposed to be, "You barely have a nose, and you're so small," he started teasingly, slightly flicking Yukimura's forehead, ".. and your eyes are shiny." His hand retreated back and he looked at him warmly, "You look cute. Almost like you used to look when we were four."

Chibi Yukimura chuckled and the sound was so nice it made Sanada smile wider. "Okay, then. It's the first time in so long for you to call me cute."

"Well.." Sanada looked away, a starter of a blush forming on his face, ".. come on, let's dry your clothes outside so you won't catch a cold."

And Yukimura happily let himself be carried in his towel outside, and then he waited for a little while until Sanada borrowed a hair dryer and dried his clothes for him. The black-haired boy had to help him in wearing his jersey, but that was all, and when he was done, he looked at the mirror that was still on the desk and looked at himself from different angles before giggling. _'I do look cute..'_ his mind thought and his big eyes softened as he looked at the back of his friend going out of the room to return the borrowed device, _'.. and I'm thankful I'm here with you, Genichirou..'_

He could always be the Chibi Of God, instead, right?

* * *

**A/N:** *squeeeeeeaaaaaal*

I WANT A CHIBI YUKIMURA!

Please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: You know this, please don't let me go through it again.

**Summary**: An accident occurs in the tennis clubroom that had Yukimura Seiichi, change from a Child of God into a 'CHIBI'. How could that happen?! Poor Sanada has to deal with doll matters and has to stay SANE as the chibi!Yukimura works to regain his original form back. Shounen-ai. Lots of fluffiness and cute moments. Humor and Friendship.

**Notes**: Long chapter with much cuteness ahead!

You'd better bring your own life jackets before reading on.

Ready?

Go!

Review when u r done please, I'd really like to know how I did.

**Genre**s: Friendship, Shounen-ai, Humor, Supernatural.

* * *

Sanada Kyoko knocked on the door to her younger son's room. No sound came from inside though, so she opened it and peeked in.

"Genichirou?"

The young teen's room was empty and she was about to close the door again when something on her son's pillow caught her attention.. the thing moved and she saw a small face with closed eyes.

A moving.. doll..

The black-haired mother blinked twice, closed the door, counted to three then opened it again. The doll was still there. She calmly closed the door once again and sloooowly, a delicate hand went up covering her mouth as she just absorbed the biggest shock of her life.

Her son, Sanada Genichirou, son of Sanada Kenji and grandson of Sanada Gen'emon..

… had a doll..?

God, had the world come to an end..?

And there was her son, right then, coming out of the bathroom in his bathrobe. "Good morning, mother."

"Gen.. why is there a doll on your bed?" she asked slowly with narrowing eyes, but suddenly her expression cleared up and she smiled excitedly, "Is it handmade? From a girl you like?"

Sanada was befuddled. His mother's sudden character change was still surprising, even if he had known her for all his life. He sighed and shook his head, "No, mother, it's not. And you know perfectly well that I don't have a girl that I like."

"Oh, right.. is it from Yukimura-kun, then?" she asked instead, still with that excited glint. She had made it clear once that she'd never mind if Yukimura Seiichi took the role of her daughter-in-law in disguise someday, and _thinking_ of picturing it made him embarrassed.. what made it even worse was that she never said it was a joke..

He remembered the question asked, "Yes and no."

"Eh?"

"Mother, if I told you the truth will you believe me?"

"Why, of course, Genichirou. You're not one to lie."

Sanada nodded and opened the door to his bedroom, letting his mother in after him and closed the said door once again. Inside, briefly and quietly, he told her everything that had happened since last evening, and Kyoko looked excited, delighted, maybe a bit surprised, and anything but doubtful or protesting. She must have been reading mangas with Sasuke again, his mind reasoned.

So, after all that, and excusing himself from his mother, she left for the kitchen again and he started taking out his school clothes.

* * *

Big sapphire eyes fluttered open sleepily, and the mini figure slowly sat up. Strange rustling noises woke him up from his slumber, his mind was still fuzzy as his little hands rubbed at his eyes.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you up?" chibi Yukimura heard his best friend ask, and with closed eyes, small fists cutely stopping above his cheeks, he nodded his head and groaned softly.

Sanada let out a small smile appear on his face as he saw his chibi-ized friend yawning, a small mouth opening wide almost like a toddler. He resumed buttoning his school shirt and then tied his necktie securing the knot on the base of his neck.

"Whacchime ij it..?" the chibi captain asked, clearly still half asleep, his head nodding off slightly.

"It's five minutes to six."

"Oh! Time for school!" the surprised look was so adorable with wide eyes, and Yukimura jumped from his place on the pillow attempting to rush away from the bed, but his little legs got stuck in the cloth of the pillow, making him fall down face first on the soft material and roll down to the mattress with a light yelp. Sanada went to his side to check if he was okay, but found that his eyes became swirls indicating how dizzy the small figure felt. The blue hair was sticking out everywhere gave him more adore points.

"Yukimura?" at the sound of his best friend and vice-captain calling, Yukimura shook his head as he got up and blinked big eyes at him before his eyes lidded and tears gathered on the corners of his lashes, "What do I do now?"

The black-haired teen -seeing that his friend was about to cry- felt uneasy, though he already had things prepared, so he gently picked the chibi bluenet up in his palms and went with him to the bathroom. "Now you get ready for school, too, and we will talk to the regulars about this."

"Is it okay?" the big blue eyes turned to him with all their innocence and he nodded his head assuring, and frowned a bit when the tears immediately disappeared as a cute grateful smile took its place. This sudden change of mood was worrying him.

So, after having a bath, and telling Yukimura that his mother knew about the situation right then, they both got out ready to leave for school, or at least one of them normally so while the other sat in the pocket of his best friend's blazer in his tennis outfit.

"Is this really him?" Sanada's mother asked once she saw the two, err- one and _quarter_, enter the kitchen and she quickly moved to their side and looked curiously and lovingly at the small figure in her son's pocket. Sanada saw the glint in her eyes and sighed, already knowing what his mother wanted to do but was almost shy to ask. "Would you like to try and carry him?"

"Can I?" the excited question in return took the chibi captain aback but he smiled, his big eyes closing into the pleasant smiley expression as he lifted his small arms at her. The black-haired mother caught herself before she let out an involuntary squeal when she saw the act and hurried to take Yukimura in both her hands. "Aww, such a cute thing you've become." She cooed at him and smiled, "Genichirou told me about it, and as much as I love you in your normal size I have to say that you look much cuter and more adorable like this. Come on and have breakfast both of you. Your father and grandfather have something important to do so they won't be joining us."

The three of them, sorry- two and _quarter_, went inside and the two boys were surprised to see a small meal prepared beside the two normal ones.

"I made a special breakfast for both of my favorite boys." And Sanada was tempted to say that _Yukimura probably was her favorite_, not quite feeling jealous, but a tad happy to see his mother doting over his friend.. chibi friend..

The lady of the household placed Yukimura on the low table next to a neatly folded fluffy tissue where she made a little pillow for chibi Yukimura to sit on, and in front of it were a small plate of rice and a piece of grilled fish with a small cup of miso soup. Chibi Yukimura looked delighted at his mini feast and his eyes twinkled happily as he waited for the other two to sit down and start on their breakfast.

Everything went fairly normal after that and Kyoko had leant in and pressed a small kiss on Yukimura's head when they were departing for school, after giving her son his kiss on the cheek.

If asked, the chibi captain had to say that he quite enjoyed everything that had happened since he woke up (except him rolling down the pillow), and as he watched the gates of their school getting closer he looked up at his best friend from his place in the pocket (the ride was quite enjoyable and everything seemed so big) and smiled gratefully. He really was grateful for him.

"Thank you, Genichirou." He said, in his most sincere and gentle tones.

Sanada looked at him for a second before asking "For what?" though the chibi captain only shrugged and kept his smile "For everything."

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to help."

The bluenet was overwhelmed with feelings that he couldn't help the tearful look he casted upon his friend making the other fret over and try to calm him down.

* * *

"Regulars. Stay." Sanada's voice was firm as he ordered his teammates to stay back in the clubroom before going to their morning classes.

The seven teens looked at each other, but then shrugged and nodded their heads. Whatever their vice-captain wanted to tell them has got to be really important.

"75.5% It's about Seiichi. Isn't it, Genichirou?" the worry in Yanagi's voice was evident towards the sudden disappearance of their other best friend. Sanada nodded.

All heads turned to the direction where they placed their bags for easy grabbing to go to classes. A strange thudding sound was coming from there, but the attention got switched when Sanada rushed to his bag to open the zip.

"Puh!" chibi Yukimura's head popped out once the bag was open and he took deep breathes to fill his lungs. His big blue eyes blinked a couple of times before he returned back inside the bag, "Wait a sec.." he said.

"What are you looking for?" the vice-captain asked him when he saw him searching between his things in the bag.

"My jacket. It fell somewhere when the bag moved."

"Let me see. Come out."

The chibi captain hopped out of the bag looking at it while Sanada searched inside for the small jacket. "Here." He said when he found it and dusted it off a bit before handing it to Yukimura who gave off a happy beam.

On the other side, Yanagi had his eyes wide open in surprise, Yagyuu's hand was frozen before his glasses as he paused in the act of pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Niou was staring at the scene with raised eyebrows and a confused expression, Marui's lips were covered in bubble gum as his mind couldn't register what was happening before them when his bubble popped. Kirihara's eyes were wide open as well as his mouth while Jackal was the perfect image of fear.

Both teens under the stares turned to the others when they noted the whole silence in the atmosphere along with the tension. Yukimura hung his jacket on his shoulders like normal and stood on Sanada's palm when the other opened it for him.

"This is Yukimura." He said hesitantly waiting for reactions, but when no one seemed to make a move, Yukimura snapped at them with his 'captain voice', "All of you, stop gaping and listen up!"

At once, everyone blinked and looked uneasily at each other and the two in front of them.

Slowly, "What is the meaning of this?" Yagyuu asked what was on everyone's minds that moment. Chibi Yukimura sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and explained briefly what happened with him.

"That's why I wanted you to stay back for now. Do you have any idea about the cup that was on top of the lockers yesterday?"

Marui and Kirihara looked like they wanted to flee the room, but then Yanagi surprised everyone when he said "If I'm not mistaken, yes, we do."

"Spill" Yukimura was impatient to know.

"Well.. Marui and Akaya had went through my locker and took one of my 'supposed to be' juices, except that it wasn't. it was merely an experiment gone wrong and I kept that bottle with me for future references. They wanted to play a prank on Niou as a revenge plan, but I stopped them. That was when you called the three of us out and, as to keep it out of reach, I placed it on top of the lockers. I didn't expect someone to ever look there so I thought it was safe." Yanagi finished narrating, "Although, I'm curious, Seiichi, why would _you_ look there?"

Yukimura stiffened a bit, "That's not of importance." And then it was like a sudden mood change and chibi Yukimura's eyes watered as he spoke, "I want to get back normal as soon as possible, Renji."

The data master almost gave a smile, but refrained from doing so to nod, "I'll try my best to see what's wrong with that."

Everyone relaxed a little after the whole tension left the room, "So.." Niou started, ".. you two wanted me to drink that thing? What was it supposed to do, shrink the size of my stomach?"

While Yagyuu snorted, Marui and Kirihara turned to the trickster with a mock-glare, "Yeah! Maybe then you'd stop stealing my sweets!", "And eating from my lunch!" and the three broke into a friendly quarrel.

The Big Three.. ehm- _Big Two & Chibi_, merely observed their teammates after Sanada sat Yukimura on the desk again. Jackal came forward with a tennis ball in hand and kneeled down so he could look at his chibi captain equally. He placed the ball beside Yukimura, "But it's kind of unbelievable. I mean, it happened, but who could think that there is something in this world that can do this? Yukimura is smaller than two tennis balls atop each other."

"It would seem that Yanagi-kun is capable of doing the impossible unintentionally." Yagyuu said with a small smile that the data master returned playfully as Jackal straightened up again and half turned to talk with them.

"Mura-buchou, what are you doing?"

At their baby ace's question, all of them turned their attention at their chibi-ized captain to find him trying to sit on top of the ball, "Nothing. A tennis ball won't beat me." He said with a frown on his face and with one jump laid himself on the yellow fuzzy ball with a victorious smirk.

The innocent ball rolled from the force of the weight on top of it, and poor Yukimura crashed forehead first on the desk before he fell completely off the ball while the criminal object continued to roll to the floor.

The regulars were silent as they watched over their captain slowly raising his head. When they saw his face, there was a red mark on the chibi's forehead which he was rubbing at while sobbing silently, his big blue eyes leaking tears down his cheeks.

Kirihara was the first to move and quickly made a grab for his chibi captain bringing him soothingly to his chest as he rubbed the back of his head, "No, buchou, don't cry! Something as small as this doesn't deserve your tears!" he spoke with emotion, his own brows coming down into a worried frown.

Yukimura lifted his head to look at his kouhai, tears still falling and small fists clutching the front of the blazer, "B-but, Akaya, it h-hurts.."

The curly-haired boy brought Yukimura up and pressed a kiss to the reddened forehead softly, "There." And it seemed to work, for chibi Yukimura actually let out a chuckle amidst his sobs as he sat on the baby ace's palms.

"You look so cute!" Marui exclaimed and came over Kirihara's shoulder to poke at Yukimura's cheek playfully, "Let me carry him, Akaya."

Yukimura was transferred to the genius's hands who looked him over with a big smile, "This is really cute."

"Marui-senpai, try kissing him! So fluffy!" Kirihara yelled excitedly, and the other considered it before actually bringing his hands closer to his lips and pressing a kiss to a chubby cheek, "You feel like a baby, buchou." Marui told him and Yukimura's mood seemed to be brightened by the light teasings.

Sanada and Yanagi stood with twitching eyebrows as the playful two nagged on the Brazilian teen to kiss the chibi, too, and with huge resistance, he was forced to press a quick kiss to Yukimura's forehead and the chibi captain actually giggled at the loving attention he got. He was different that his usual self. Yagyuu and Niou were giving identical small smirks from the side, but they blanked when Kirihara brought chibi Yukimura over and told them to kiss their captain's forehead, too.

Yagyuu took the chibi from the other's hand when Yukimura's eyes went wide and teared again as he asked "Do you hate me?" in the most adorable tone he could muster.

Though the gentleman didn't give him a kiss, he merely patted his head softly, and finally he was given back to Sanada, who sighed in relief along with Yanagi and placed him back on the desk when the chibi gave off a yawn, his small mouth opening wide as a tear escaped his shut eyelids along with it.

"If you want, you can sleep for a while, Yukimura." Sanada suggested and the other easily complied and fell almost instantly asleep once he was laid over his best friend's jacket in the bag.

The remaining seven stood in a circle and spoke with hushed voices.

"I'll try and come with a reversed drink as soon as I can" Yanagi said with a serious nod, "It is kind of my fault anyway, even if he was the one to knock it down on himself."

"But it's my fault, too!" Marui and Kirihara hissed at the same time, and the redhead continued, "I'll help look after him and with anything I can."

Kirihara's eyes glinted innocently, "Me, too! It's not something that happens every day! And Chibi-buchou is so cute!"

All eyes fell on Sanada when he sighed, "Sanada-kun?"

"What worries me is that.." he looked over at the sleeping chibi on his bag then at the rest, ".. he is far more emotional than his normal self."

"How is that, Genichirou?" the dataman asked, clearly worried for his best friend, too, even if he did notice it as well.

"Well, it's like everything affects him, and his tears fall quickly when he is upset, or he smiles a lot and becomes bouncy whenever he is happy."

Yagyuu's eyebrows furrowed as he held his chin, "That's certainly strange for Yukimura-kun." but unexpectedly, they heard a muffled giggle. "Akaya, this is not funny." Sanada said sternly, but the baby ace merely shrugged.

"It _is_ funny, senpai-tachi. You really don't know about it?"

"Don't know about what, Akaya?" Yanagi was the one to ask this time.

"No. First, sit down then I'll tell you." He pointed at the benches near the wall, and refused to say anything until the six teens in front of him complied and sat. The curly-haired boy looked really excited as he took a stance close to a teacher, then started explaining. "Now, do you know what the purpose of a 'chibi' is?" but he received head shakes and a hiss of _'hurry up and say it'_. "In mangas, chibis are used to depict scenes that are cute or humorous. They tell people _extremely_ how much the person is happy, sad, angry, etc. Every state has its own expression depending on the chibi the said expression is being applied to." He paused and looked at his teammates faces noting the understanding on their faces. "So, what's happening with buchou is totally normal." he finished, and fought the urge to just go ahead and say _'Class dismissed._' Yup, he'd make a very good teacher.

"So," Sanada started, "this is all because of his 'chibi' thing you are calling it?"

"Yes. It's just normal."

The remaining two demons sighed in relief at that and stood, Yanagi patting his head and Sanada saying that he did good, while still back on the bench, Niou looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow. Marui popped his gum and confessed, "To be honest, I knew all of this even before Akaya explained it."

"Yeah? Then why didn't you say something?" the silver-haired turned to his friend, Yagyuu and Jackal turning to the redhead, too.

"Are you kidding? Let our baby has his moment of glory." their brotherly affection towards their youngest drew smiles on their lips as they watched Kirihara's proud smile.

* * *

**A/N: **When I wrote ".. the chibi gave off a yawn.." it was _me_ who yawned..

There are still more that I could have written, but I figured that I don't want the chapter to reach 4k. Currently it is 3,330 as a chapter alone, so you got a really long chapter.

Can you please review? Because I really got tired writing all of this. Q~Q


End file.
